Heat dissipation is a significant issue faced by engineers when designing the components and configuration of a satellite. As satellite missions become more complex, an increasing number of electrical components must be included in the payload space of the satellite. However, the size of the payload space, together with the overall size of the satellite, is limited by the weight and payload capacities of satellite launch vehicles. Accordingly, the electrical components of a satellite are typically arranged in a relatively dense configuration. If the heat generated by these electrical components is not dissipated sufficiently, the performance of the satellite may suffer or even fail completely.
Heat dissipation is typically performed using thermal radiator panels having a face exposed to the cold temperatures of space. By thermally coupling the electrical components inside the satellite to the thermal radiator panels, heat generated by the electrical components inside the satellite is radiated into space. In three-axis stabilized systems commonly used today, two primary thermal radiator panels are used for heat dissipation. One of the thermal radiator panels is arranged to face North when the satellite is in orbit and the other thermal radiator panel is arranged to face South when the satellite is in orbit. While this design provides a general solution to the heat dissipation problem, significant limitations still exist.
As noted above, the size and configuration of a satellite are limited by factors such as the satellite launch vehicle. Under these constraints, there is a limited amount of space on the surface of the satellite that can be occupied by the North/South thermal radiator panels. This space is further limited by the fairing of the satellite and the antenna constraints imposed by the satellite mission. Accordingly, the ability to increase the surface area of the North/South thermal radiator panels to handle increased heat dissipation is limited.
Another issue not easily addressed using conventional heat dissipation solutions is the need to provide and maintain separate temperature zones for components having different thermal requirements. Typically, payload components are arranged in a common space and are thermally coupled to a common thermal radiator panel. While this solution may be satisfactory for components having similar thermal requirements, often times one or more components must be maintained at a cooler temperature than the rest.
Accordingly, a need exists for a thermal management system capable of providing additional as well as diverse heat dissipation requirements within the constraints imposed by satellite design.